Catching up
by grisbyfan82
Summary: How I'd like the whole Rigsby/ Grace situation to resolve itself. Some bad language


"I'm gonna… I forgot my… stuff" Jane walked quickly from the crying Grace and the 'oh please God help m' look of Lisbon as they got on the elevator.

He walked back to the bull pen and found Rigsby there staring into space.

"Why did you break it off? If you love her the job shouldn't matter"

"I didn't… she left me. I told her I love her and that I want her. I was talking to the San Fran office… I was gonna leave. I was finishing up work and we were going to tell Hightower. She came over and said she loved me but she loves the job more. She said I'll resent her after I leave and that she know who she is… I love her, can't she see that?"

"Rigsby, that woman loves you but she hasn't admitted it to herself yet. She hasn't let it past the wall she's had up since the death of her sister, which for some reason she is blaming herself for. She doesn't want to let you in and then loose you too"

Rigsby was silent for a moment "She said she didn't have a sister."

"She doesn't anymore" Jane said "Her heart know what it wants, her brain just has to catch up. She needs to loose you to know that she has you."

"What? that doesn't make sense."

"In a week or so of being miserable, You should start dating again. And by dating, I mean a woman of your imagination… we'll call her… um, 'tiffany'. Yeah, you'll being to see this woman and Grace will see that you're moving on. She'll either accept it or she'll admit to herself that you are her one and only"

"What if she accepts is and moves on?"

"She wont. I can see it in her that she already belongs to you. She wont stand for any other woman touching you. You remember that date you had with that country club lady? If looks could kill, Lisbon would have had to haul Grace away in the Paddy wagon. I'd never seen more rage, jealousy and possessiveness in a woman's eyes before and you hadn't even given her the business yet"

"ok so you think she'll confront me?"

"yes, and when she does you have to tall her that you've been planning to ask her to marry you. I know you have Rigsby, don't give me that look. I know you bought that Ruby ring months ago, after that diamond heist case. I know you left it in your drawer in her apartment and I know that you were going to ask her soon"

"yeah, I was, tonight actually. Once we got home I was going to ask her."

Two weeks later

"Tiffany called… she said to tell you were a 'bad boy'"

"thanks Cho"

Rigsby sat down. He looked over at Grace. She never missed a beat, but he could see the fire in her eyes. His heart tightened, _Jane better be right about this, I cant breathe without her grace, can't you read my mind? I LOVE YOU._

Grace's soul burned. He moved on. The man who pined for her for a year, the man threw caution to the wind and confessed he lover for her in a dark tunnel, found some one else. She was livid. _You broke up with him. It was only right Grace, you can have something that can easily leave. Nothing lasts forever, you know that, you told her not to get in the car drunk. Did she listen, nope. Its your fault. Mom and Dad blame you too, if you had never taken her to that party. She's be here. You did the right thing. If he went to san Francisco, he's hate it and blame you for that too. _

A week later

Rigsby typed up the report on the sing operation on the hit man. He couldn't believe he's let Jane use his Grace as a pawn in the rouse. She'd had a knife held to her throat. It took all of his power not to break down the door and kill that son of a bitch. It felt so good kicking the shit out of him a few days later.

"Rigsby! Cho! I need you to go and question this Mark Johnson, Arson case… and watch out the guy is know for booby traps"

"yes Boss" Rigsby looked at Grace. He hoped she would look back, they'd been doing that silently saying good bye in case things went wrong. That all stopped after she left him. His heart ached.

"So, whose this Tiffany? Is she hot? Hotter than Van Pelt?"

"just some girl from the gym. We've only been out a few times. No one is hotter than Grace"

"You still love her?"

"Man, I've loved her since that moment I chocked on my Lobster. I'll never move one from her. Jane says she need time for her brain to catch up with her heart"

the men walked up to the house. Rigsby looked in the window…

"Get back!!! Run away!!" Just then the house blew up.

"Rigsby! Rigsby! Wayne!" Cho found his partner lying face down thrown off the porch in the explosion. He checked him out. He seemed ok some burns and looked like a pretty bad broken leg.

"cho?" Rigsby groaned. Cho, you ok men? Jesus fucking Christ! My leg is on fire!"

"Don't move men, Im calling 911."

"he rigged it. The house he rigged it. He knew we were coming'

Later in the hospital.

The team waited in the hall. Rigsby had been in surgery for 2 hours. Grace was miserable. She wanted to go to him. She wanted to make him better. It was no longer her job. It was for Tiffany. The name scorched her brain.

"Agent Lisbon? He is coming out of it now. He's asking for his Grace"

"Van Pelt, go see him. He needs you"

Grace walked into the room. Her big wayne lay there helpless. Plugged into tubes and his leg in a cast. His face and arms were red from burns. She fought the urge to run to him and to kiss his hurts.

"Grace?" he whispered. "you're here?"

"of course"

"Grace, its not true. Jane made me play it like it was, but its you I want"

"Sweetie, its ok you're in pain and on drugs… I don't know what Jane made you do"

"Tiffany. She not real. Jane said you needed to loose me to know that you had me. But I don't care. I love you and I want you for ever. All I could think about after the accident was that I was going to die and that I needed you. Why grace, why don't you love and want me?"

"Oh Wayne. I do. I do love you. When Cho called and said that there had been an accident and that you were hurt. I realized that you could be gone. I realized that my being away from you wouldn't make it so that you'd stay. When we were 20 my sister came with me to a college party. She and I get drunk and got into an argument. She took off in the car, crashed and was killed. I blame myself. If I hadn't let her get in the car then… I know its not my fault. My parent resent me for what happened and I couldn't have you resenting me if you hate what our life becomes if you leave the CBI"

" Grace. Oh Gracie, its not your fault. I know who you are too. You are a sweet, gentile, smart woman. You are the half of myself I've been looking for my whole life. I don't care about the CBI I care about you. The Job in San Fran is hear of the Arson investigation. I'd be a senior agent. I want a life with you. I don't care about the job…"

" I love you Wayne. I think my brain has caught up to my heart"


End file.
